1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to methods for making metal sulfide nanocrystals.
2. Description of Related Art
Nanocrystals are defined as nanometer sized single crystalline fragments of the corresponding bulk crystals. The term “nanometer-sized” is typically used to refer to particles with an approximate size range between about 1 nanometer (nm) to about 1000 nm in diameter. More typically, “nanometer-sized” refers to an approximate size range between about 1 nm to 100 nm in diameter. Metal sulfide nanocrystals play important roles in many different branches of science and technology, such as LED, solar cell, and electronic and optical devices.
Methods for making metal sulfide crystal have a critical role in the chemical field. Conventional methods for making metal sulfide nanocrystals include hot-injection method or thermal decomposition of organometallic compound, wherein high temperatures and protection gas are needed. These methods need organometallic compound as raw materials, which is expensive. As such, the conventional methods for making the metal sulfide nanocrystals are complicated and expensive.
What is needed, therefore, is a method for making the metal sulfide nanocrystals that can overcome the above-described shortcomings.